From Disney to Hogwarts - It's A Small World After All
by Brooklyn.justice
Summary: The Disney Characters somehow find a way to become Harry Potter characters. This is a romantic comedy with fantasy and a bit of action involved. I do not own Disney or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: Elsa

I could remember clearly what my first year had been like. Now my sister, Anna, got to experience hers. We approached platform 9 3/4 and quickly ran through to the other side of Kings Cross Station. The most exciting part had just passed. Running through made the Hogwarts experience so much better.

I began searching for my friend Jane from last year. We were in the same year but considering my history, I was a much more powerful wizard. I was born with ice powers and sent to Hogwarts to learn to control them. They are quite interesting but it can be a bit frightening when I get angry. My emotions control my powers so you can imagine how much ice can hurt when I'm angry.

No one other than Anna and Jane know about my power. Some have stories of why they received the Hogwarts letter. I prefer to keep my story a secret.

I finally spotted Jane and ran over to her.

"Jane!" I yelled, "I'm so excited to see you!" My fingertips grew cold and I immediately dialed down my emotion.

"Oh! Hey Elsa. Glad to see you to." Jane replied, looking over my shoulder. I turned around and instantly turned to face her again.

"No." I said. "Not him. You CAN'T like him."

"Oh, no worries." She reassured me. "I'm just interested. Be right back." Before I could stop her, she was talking to the boy. They walked onto the Hogwarts Express together and I started walking as well. I stopped instantly and turned around. My sister, a first year, was nowhere to be found.

"Anna!" I yelled. It was too loud for me to shout over. I only hoped I would find her on the bus as I boarded it.


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa

I calmly walked to the first compartment.

"Hi. I'm Elsa." I said peeking my head through the door. "Have you seen my sister Anna?"

"Sorry, no." A young man replied. I had heard others call him "The Mad Hatter" before.

"Hey, you're The Mad Hatter, aren't you?" I asked him.

"The name's Hatter." He said sternly.

"Right, sorry." I nervously closed the door and traveled to the next compartment.

"Sorry to disturb you but have you seen my sister Anna?" I asked the two fellows in the compartment. They shook their heads and I walked to the next compartment.

"Anna! There you are!" I yelled looking through the door. Anna looked up, surprised.

"Oh... um... Hans, this is my sister, Elsa." Anna told the fellow next to her. Hans looked up at me. He was a handsome boy and though he looked my age, I could tell he was in the first year.

"Hello Elsa." Hans said.

"I'm glad you're okay Anna. I'll meet up with you later." I completely disregarded Hans. I left the compartment and searched for Jane's.

I found Jane's compartment and to my surprise, the strange boy was there.

"Elsa, this is Zan." Jane said.


	3. Chapter 3: Alice

I struggled through the trolley hoping to find the strange man. He reminded me of my old boyfriend back in Oxford. I glanced through the glass doors as I fought through a crowd of students.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Very sorry. Just looking for someone." I said, passing by.

"Aren't we all?" A girl my age said. She had bright red hair, sky blue eyes, and the brightest red lipstick I had ever seen.

"Who are you looking for? I might known 'em." She added.

"Well, I don't exactly know his name. He was a strange man, in a good way. And he had the most BIZARRE hat on." I explained.

"That's Hatter." A second year, I guessed, answered.

"Great! Do you know where to find him?" I asked.

"Second compartment." She replied. "Oh, and be careful with him, he's strange. By the way, I'm Hart."

"I'm Anastasia." The other girl said.

"Thanks. I'm Alice, Alice Liddell. Oh, and I like strange." I turned smiling. I walked into the second compartment.

"Doesn't it get lonely in here?" I asked Hatter.

"Not really, I'm just left alone with my hat and my thoughts." He grunted back.

"May I join them?" I remarked. He motioned down to the seat across from him. I walked over and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4: Jane

We arrived at Hogwarts after a bunch of glares from Elsa. It's not my fault I'm interested! Besides, he doesn't really talk to anyone. Zan was just getting comfortable with talking to me when suddenly Elsa ran into our compartment - thanks a lot!

It was our second year at Hogwarts so we got to ride the carriages along with third years and up. I sat in a trolley with Zan as Elsa, James, John, and Hart. It was a silent ride because Zan wouldn't talk to me and I was too angry at Elsa to speak to her. James and John didn't seem to want to break the ice and Hart was just glaring at James the whole ride there.

We appeared at Hogwarts and parted our own ways. Zan walked to the Gryffindor table followed by James and John. Hart walked to the Slytherin table, Elsa went to the Ravenclaw table, and I to the Hufflepuff table. The first years walked into the dining hall, following Headmaster Yensid. He walked up to his podium and the first years crowded around.

"I will call each first years' name and they will be sorted by the Sorceror's Hat." Professor Yensid announced.

The following were sorted:

Ella - Hufflepuff

Snow - Hufflepuff

Jaz - Hufflepuff

Alice - Ravenclaw

Pocahontas - Gryffindor

Briar - Hufflepuff

Tia - Ravenclaw

Punzel - Hufflepuff

Ariel - Ravenclaw

Mulan - Gryffindor

Belle - Ravenclaw

Merida - Gryffindor

Florian - Hufflepuff

Ali - Ravenclaw

Phillip - Gryffindor

Naveen - Hufflepuff

Ryder - Ravenclaw

Eric - Gryffindor

Adam - Slytherin

Kristoff - Hufflepuff

Hans - Slytherin

Anastasia - Slytherin

Drizella - Slytherin


	5. Chapter 5: Anna

"Anna." Professor Yensid said. I was the last first year to be called up to the Sorcerer's Hat.

I was torn. I wanted to be in Ravenclaw with Elsa. But, I also wanted to be in Slytherin with Hans. I really started to like him on the way to Hogwarts.

I sat in the chair and the headmaster set the Sorcerer's Hat on my head. It felt like I was up there for ages. Everybody staring at me made me so nervous I kept debating between Ravenclaw or Slytherin to keep my mind off of the attention I was getting. Suddenly, a table started cheering. I had been so caught up in worrying, I didn't know what house I was in! I decided to smile and walk over to that table to sit down.

"Aren't you happy?" A boy asked.

"Yea." I replied.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Another girl screamed. Thank goodness somebody said that! I was scared I would never know what house I was in. I was so cheery until I noticed the looks on Hans and Elsa's face. I was in neither of their houses.

Everyone ate dinner but I was too heartbroken to eat much. I was, then, distracted by Professor Yensid.

"Just a reminder," the Headmaster yelled, "no one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest without the accompany of a member of the Hogwarts staff. Prefixes are not included. Now, each prefix may go to their common rooms followed by their house."

Everyone headed to their common room, mine being the Gryffindor Tower, and we fell asleep immediately with a big day ahead of us.


End file.
